Let's Talk
by Yami'sgypsyYugi'sgirl
Summary: Written for the Metal Gear Kink meme When Otacon feels self conscious about his weight Snake is there to reassure him. No Flames Fluff, light citrus, and yaoi no like no read Rated M to be safe


Hi everyone I'm back with another Metal Gear Solid fic. Yay ^^ Starring my favorite solider and my favorite Otaku. I so love this couple and writing them is so much fun for me. I did this prompt for the Metal Gear Kink Meme. This was one prompt I couldn't pass up. It was too cute ^^

Also I'm thinking of making a sequel to "Will You Come?" Plus I have an AU story planned out for these two. I will work on that once I catch myself up on some many other things lol. Before we begin he's a small reminder NO FLAMES! Anyway without further ado let's begin.

I don't own Metal Gear Solid or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant Hideo Kojima.

Metal Gear Solid

Let's Talk

Otacon sighed as he looked in the mirror. He tried sucking in his stomach, but it didn't work. It still poked out just a bit beyond his jeans. He poked at his stomach sighing sadly again. He didn't know when he gained so much weight. Sure he didn't work out as much as Snake, but he made sure to keep himself in ok condition. Now he was gaining weight and he's pretty sure it's because this is the longest time they've stayed in one place.

They were in a little apartment in North American, New York to be exact. They were trying to get some information about a company giving money and plans to a rebel village in South America. They would give them the money and the materials to begin building a new Metal Gear deep in the jungle. The rebels had no idea they were building such a dangerous weapon, but Snake and Otacon did.

So for six months they've been living in New York trying to find the location of the new Metal Gear. Otacon lost track of time between Snake leaving for long periods of time to talk with informants and other different people in the underworld and his endless hours of coding. He didn't even notice his weight gain until he put on his jeans a couple of days ago.

At first he thought his jeans shrunk up in the wash, so he decided to try on the new pair of jeans he bought before they entered New York. When he put them on the same thing happened. They were a bit tighter than normal much to Otacon's dismay. He didn't know he gained a little weight during their time here. He was just glad that Snake wasn't around a lot so he wouldn't notice it, but he was afraid of what would happen once Snake did.

He sighed again he wasn't as attractive as Snake. Snake and Mei Ling assured him that he was attractive all the time, but Otacon's self consciousness prevented him from agreeing with them each time. Otacon knew Snake didn't like when his self consciousness would come back, but he couldn't help it. He looked at the mirror one more time before sighing again.

_I guess all those nights of eating take out finally caught up with me. Oh man if I don't stop I'm going to look like the stereotypical otaku_. Otacon thought shaking his head at his reflection.

He started wearing bigger t-shirts to try and hide his stomach from Snake. Whenever Snake would place an arm around his waist in bed Otacon would scoot away or quickly make up an excuse about doing more coding. He knew Snake noticed it, but what could he say? He was too afraid Snake would see his slightly bigger stomach and leave him for someone else.

Otacon sighed again, "I can't believe this..."

"Can't believe what Otacon?"

Otacon looked over noticing Snake leaning against the door frame. Otacon started to blush as Snake looked over his shirtless form.

"N-Nothing Snake don't worry about it." Otacon said going over to the bed grabbing a t-shirt he laid out earlier. He put it on not noticing Snake walking towards him.

"Well I should go finish those codes." Otacon said standing straightening out his t-shirt. He kept his head down as he tried to walk by Snake, but was being held back gently by a strong arm.

"Otacon...what's wrong?" Snake asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Otacon said quietly trying to push through Snake. Snake held him back with a firmer grip being mindful not to hurt him. He placed his other hand under Otacon's chin tipping his head up gently. He frowned when he saw tears forming in Otacon's eyes.

"Otacon...what's wrong?" Snake growled softly. Otacon sniffed hating that his eyes started watering at this moment. He quickly wiped his eyes, "It's nothing."

"Hal..." Snake said softly. Hal sighed he knew that tone of voice. Snake wouldn't let him be until he talked about it.

He felt more tears build up in his eyes as he quickly wiped them away again. He tried to go pass Snake again, but the arm holding him back wrapped around his waist instead. The hand tipping up his face wiped the stray tears that fell down his cheek away. Otacon didn't want to be so emotional around Snake, but he couldn't control it. His fears started coming back when Snake tightened the hold around his waist. Otacon quickly closed his eyes hoping that Snake wouldn't notice the slight pudge around his jeans. He bit his bottom lip which caused Snake's instincts to kick in.

He started to pat Otacon up and down as if looking for something. Snake came to the conclusion that something had to be wrong with Otacon for him to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip as if he was in pain. Otacon started blushing when he felt Snake's hand brush against his hips, waist, stomach, and arms. He didn't want Snake to feel around his stomach and notice the tightness around the waistband of his jeans. He tried to pull away, but Snake's arm held him back in a gentle, yet firm grip.

Snake frowned in concern, "Otacon are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine like I said before don't worry." Otacon said looking down at Snake's shirt.

Snake tipped his head up again, "Something has to be wrong. You're pulling away from me. Are you in pain? Did someone come by and hurt you when I was away?"

Otacon blinked in surprise. Snake wasn't feeling him up. He was looking for wounds and other injuries instead. Snake thought that he was hurt and wanted to make sure he was ok. Otacon smiled sheepishly at Snake, his face slowing becoming red again at the look of concern in Snake's eyes.

"No I'm not in pain and I'm not hurt." Otacon said.

"Are you sure? You have been pulling away from me lately. You sure you're ok?" Snake asked patting down Otacon again. Otacon knew he was being sweet, which was something rare from the solider, but his body started to stir against his will. He didn't want Snake to think that he was getting a thrill from this, but he couldn't help it. It has been awhile since they've done anything, but quick kisses and the occasional nightly cuddle. Otacon relaxed into the feeling until Snake's hands started inching under his t-shirt.

His eyes shot opened in a panic. He tried to back away from Snake, but he couldn't break out of the soldier's grip. He looked up seeing a mixture of concern and fear in Snake's eyes. The look in his eyes startled Hal. He's never seen Snake display his emotions so freely before. It made him happy that Snake cared this much about him to be concern. Snake also trusted him if he could show his emotions so openly. If Hal wasn't in a state of shock he would kiss Snake.

"Snake?" Otacon asked.

"Hal...who hurt you?" Snake growled trying to touch Otacon's stomach, but Otacon pushed his hands away.

"No one did please Snake I..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Snake,"

"Then why do you keep pulling away?"

"Because..."

"Because..."

"I..."

"Did I have a nightmare? Did I hit you by mistake?"

"No you didn't...Snake...please...I"

"Otacon tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH ME BECAUSE I'M FAT!" Otacon yelled earning a look of surprise from Snake. His tears flowing freely as he leaned against him.  
Otacon sniffed, "I just noticed that I gained some weight lately. The reason why I've been pulling away from you is because I don't want you to know that."

Snake's eyes fell back to their passive state as his body calmed down. He was relieved that it was nothing serious as a gunshot wound or knife wound. There would be no one he had to exact revenge on so he could scratch that off his list of things to do. He looked back down at Otacon who was sniffling against his shirt. It was nothing serious to Snake, but he could tell it was something serious to Otacon.

_Hmm I better approach this carefully_. Snake thought as Otacon sniffed.

"Hal...I thought someone hurt you. Is that what's wrong with you?" Snake said.

Otacon sniffed as he nodded, "Yes...I'm worried you'll see my stomach and leave me."

"Why would I leave you?" Snake asked tipping Otacon's face up to look at him again.

"Because I'm gaining weight, that's why. Let's face it Snake I'm not an attractive person. I'm not lean and all muscle like you. I'm not pretty and soft spoken like Mei Ling. I'm just an otaku who's very good at computers. Pretty soon I might become the stereotypical otaku." Otacon said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Snake frowned he didn't like when Otacon put himself down like that. Otacon was attractive from his slightly messy hair to his glasses he was cute. He never noticed the looks he got from guys and girls alike whenever they were in a new country or when he came with Snake to meet one of his contacts. Snake never told Otacon, but he did many cute things. Such as bite his bottom lip when he was nervous. Or his stutter whenever he became shy. Or when his cheeks would become red whenever Snake finished kissing him or when he whispered something dirty in his ear. Snake could write a list about all the cute things Otacon did and it still wouldn't be enough, but how could he convince Otacon?

"Otacon, why do you think that? Why do you think I'll leave you? It's not easy finding someone who will travel with me like you do. Or who looks out for me like you do. Plus, um, what's a stereotypical otaku?" Snake asked.

Otacon sniffed, "You know the fat guy with the glasses who sits in front of his computer all day. I don't want to be that guy, but I can tell that I will be if I don't stop." Then the weight of Snake's previous words entered his brain. He blinked looking up at Snake, "Snake...did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said earlier about me traveling with you and looking out for you. Do you feel that way?" Otacon asked as Snake looked away this time. He could never control his hormones when Otacon looked up at him like that. Snake swore he learned that look from one of his many animes.

He nodded, "Yes I do. I don't think you're fat. I know you won't become the stereotypical otaku."

"Are you sure? Because I feel that I'm on my way there." Otacon said biting his lips nervously again.

"Yes I'm sure. You know you...um...alarm me when you don't eat Hal." Snake said.

Otacon looked up at him, "So you're saying it's good I'm gaining weight."

"No I didn't say that I mean..." Snake sighed trying to find the words to describe his feelings. He took a breath as he started again, "When you spend hours and hours on the computer normally you don't eat. I noticed your t-shirts were becoming bigger so I thought that you stopped eating again. When I saw the take out boxes I was relieved, but when you pulled away from me one night I thought you were hurt. I know that it's hard to eat if you're trying to nurse a wound yourself so that was my first instinct. I didn't think you were fat Hal. I thought someone hurt you."

Otacon could feel his cheeks heat up at the softness of Snake's words. Normally Snake didn't talk this much. He would talk, but it would be in short sentences stating his point or opinion or if he had a question. He would talk to Otacon sometimes, but it was never one of those talks that last all night. Otacon's blush deepened when he realized something. In so many words Snake said I care about you.

Otacon looked back up at Snake. A sheepish smile playing on his lips as Snake continued to look away. Otacon wrapped his arms around Snake's waist laying his head against his chest as he listened to his heartbeat.

"I guess I was being a bit foolish huh." Otacon said softly.

Snake chuckled softly, "No you weren't...well...maybe a little when you mentioned me leaving you."

Otacon blinked, "How was that foolish?"

"Because if you can handle all the things that come with me, then I can handle all the things that come with you," Snake said softly watching in amusement as Otacon became red again.

"I never thought you would be the romantic type." Otacon said smiling.

Snake grunted as Otacon laughed, "I'm not that romantic Hal. You know that."

Otacon chuckled, "I know, but it's always nice to see it." He paused before biting his lip again, "So you really think I'm not fat."

"Yes I don't think you're fat. I didn't notice the gain at all actually." Snake said.

"Really? It's not noticeable. Are you sure?" Otacon asked becoming uncertain again.

Snake leaned forward, "Yes I'm sure..." he murmured softly before pressing his lips against Otacon's.

Otacon stood frozen to the spot before breaking out of his daze. He pressed his lips harder against Snake's. Snake tighten the hold around Otacon's waist as Otacon's arms left Snake's waist to find a place around his neck. Snake didn't know any other way to convince Otacon. He just hoped this worked. He pushed Otacon towards the bed gently. Otacon moaned letting himself feel his way towards the bed.

He couldn't believe that Snake didn't think he was fat. He thought he was fat every time he looked in a mirror, but Snake didn't think so.

_Maybe Snake is right, no Snake is right. I won't become the stereotypical otaku. Because if I do who will be there to help Snake? I have to try and stay fit. I guess a little weight is ok_. Otacon thought moaning softly as Snake licked his bottom lip. Otacon moaned opening his mouth under Snake's as Snake's tongue mapped out his mouth. Snake groaned easing Otacon on the bed as his hands slipped under Otacon's t-shirt.

Otacon broke the kiss moaning softly as Snake rubbed his stomach. Snake kissed along his jaw going down his neck as his hands continued it's exploration of his stomach. Otacon started to writhe against Snake as Snake sucked and kissed on his neck. It's been so long since Snake touched him that every part of his body was sensitive. Every place Snake touched left an electric trail behind. Otacon gasped when Snake nipped his neck gently. He gripped Snake's shoulders as his hips bucked on their own.

"S-Snake..." Otacon groaned.

Snake licked his neck, "Otacon..." he growled softly as he started to lift Otacon's shirt.

When Otacon felt his shirt rise he groaned softly. He tried to pull it back down when Snake shook his head against his neck.

"No...Hal...you're fine." Snake said softly.

"But David...I have coding to do. What about your mission? Ahh..." Otacon groaned when Snake licked his neck.

"I got all the information I needed. Your coding has knocked their systems off for at least two weeks. Mei Ling is taking care of everything else. We're fine Otacon." Snake growled in between kisses.

"Ok...Snake..." Otacon moaned as Snake moved down his body placing kisses on his stomach. Otacon's breath hitched in a sound that was a combination of a laugh and a moan. Snake smirked against his stomach _Otacon has another ticklish spot that's good_.

He continued placing kisses and nips along Otacon's stomach as Otacon moaned and writhed under him. He knew how much the mission cut into their private time. So he wanted to make it up to Otacon for being so patient with him. Not to mention taking the beginning signs of his aging well. It was slight, but it was still there. Snake was more afraid of Hal leaving him. Who knows how long it would be before his body betrayed him and he couldn't protect Otacon anymore. Would he still be with him then?

Snake looked up getting the answer to his question in Otacon's eyes. Snake let a small smile grace his features as he moved up Otacon's body. He straddled his waist removing his own shirt as Otacon started to blush. He threw his shirt over the side of the bed before leaning down staring in Otacon's eyes. He could see love under the haze of lust and want. Snake wasn't one to blush, but he could feel a warm sensation enter his chest.

He leaned down pressing his lips against Otacon's again. Otacon moaned softly at the softness in the kiss. It felt like Snake was trying to tell him something. Something Otacon could understand loud and clear. He smiled in the kiss Snake could be pretty soft when he wanted to be. Otacon was happy that Snake trusted him enough to show this side to him.

Snake broke the kiss slowly as he stared in Otacon's eyes looking for any sign of uncertainty. He grinned when he didn't see any trace of it. Otacon smiled back running his hand through Snake's hair, "So I guess we have some free time on our hands."

"Looks like it, so what do you want to do?"

Otacon smiled wrapping his arms around Snake's neck pulling Snake towards him, "I have a couple of ideas..."

Snake grinned he loved when Otacon pushed his shyness back. It made him sexier instead of cute. He leaned forward towards Otacon's lips when Otacon stopped him. Snake stopped looking curiously at Otacon as Otacon's blush returned.

"Wait a minute." Otacon said as Snake leaned back straddling Hal's hips again.

Otacon took a breath before pulling his t-shirt over his head. He kept his head down as he threw it over the side of the bed. He poked his stomach before looking back up at Snake.

"Do you still want to try my idea?" Otacon asked softly.

Snake's answer was a kiss on his stomach, then a kiss on his lips. Otacon groaned wrapping his arms around Snake's neck as Snake rubbed against him. Otacon groaned as he rubbed back against him; his hazy mind coming to a conclusion. Snake didn't care about how big or small he was. Snake cared about him and that was enough for Otacon. Besides he's sure he'll lose the extra weight with the workout Snake was going to give him.

I thought that was a pretty good ending. This is my first fluff with Snake and Otacon. I think I did a pretty good job don't you. As usual read and review ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it. Ja ne everyone.

See ya later everyone.


End file.
